


Together

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Before performing a duet live during a TV show, Meena freezes in fear. Johnny tries to comfort by doing what Mr. Moon did before her first live performance. But it doesn't seem to be working.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing-prompt on tumblr. mr-lapin asked for "I really need you." for JohnnyXMeena.

Johnny was glad when Mr. Moon asked him if he wanted to sing a duet with Meena during a TV show. Meena is a great singer, their styles match, so why not?

What he forgot was that Meena is still suffering from stage fright sometimes. Yes, everything's fine once she starts singing, but a live TV show? He can see the fear in Meena's eyes when Mr. Moon tells her about it.

But she's overcome her fears before, so she is going to handle this, right?

Right?

Well, not really, he realizes as they arrive at the channel's studio.

Meena looks like she's about to freak out.

Johnny wishes that Mr. Moon were with them, but the koala was otherwise occupied.

And Johnny has no idea what to do to calm Meena down.

He tries to remember what Mr. Moon did, and if he remembers correctly, Mr. Moon took her hand and led her to the stage.

So he tries that, carefully takes Meena's hand, and the elephant looks at him with confused look in her eyes.

"Deep breaths," Johnny says because that is what he heard Mr. Moon say back then. "Just go out there and start singing, and you won't be afraid anymore."

Okay, he isn't sure if that's _exactly_ what Mr. Moon said, but it's what he meant, Johnny is sure of that.

Meena seems to relax a bit, but as soon as they're on their way to their performance, she freezes.

And that's when Johnny is stuck.

Because that didn't happen with Mr. Moon. He made her walk right up on stage.

So why doesn't it work now?

He took her hand, he talked to her in a calm, reassuring voice, he even repeated Mr. Moon's words. Not word by word, but the meaning.

So why is Meena still frozen in fear?

Because that's what Mr. Moon did, not what _he_ would do. That were Mr. Moon's words, not _his_.

Johnny takes a deep breath, pushes the thoughts of what Mr. Moon would do away and thinks of what _he_ should do instead.

So he lets go of Meena's hand and places his hand on her shoulder because that's what he'd do.

"Look, Meena," he begins, "I know it's hard for you and I know you're afraid, but the thing is" - he takes another deep breath - "I can't do it without you."

Meena turns her head, and Johnny decides that's a good sign because it means she's moving. A little, at least.

"It's a duet," Johnny goes on. "I can't do it alone."

Meena gives the slightest nod he has ever seen. Anyone else would have missed it, but Johnny knows her and so he sees it.

He gives her shoulder a squeeze.

"Look, Meena," he says. "I really need you."

Meena's eyes widen. And then she nods.

It's not one of these slightest nods, it's a clear nod. Anyone can see it.

"Great!" Johnny smiles at her, and Meena returns the smile.

And then Johnny removes his hand from her shoulder and takes her hand again.

Because that's something he would do right now.

Because it feels right.

He gives her hand a little squeeze, and then they step out into the studio together.


End file.
